Lost in Time
by TheRealMrs.Bing
Summary: It was strictly a teacher—student relationship. But as he watched her disappear before his eyes he realized that she was the girl he fell in love with all those years ago.
1. Falling Through Time

**Chapter One: Falling Through Time**

Remus saw the knees of the Death Eater bend. Poking his wand out from under the deck he shouted. "STUPEFY!" A jet of red light hit the nearest Death Eater; he fell backward into a grandfather clock and knocked it over. The second Death Eater, however, had leapt aside to avoid Remus' spell and now pointed his own wand at Hermione, who had crawled out from under the desk to get a better aim.

"Avada—!"

Remus launched himself across the floor and grabbed the Death Eater around the knees, causing him to topple and his aim to go away. Sirius overturned his desk in his anxiety to help; pointing his wand wildly at the struggling pair he cried, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

Both Remus' and the Death Eater's wands flew out of their hands and soared back toward the entrance to the Hall of Prophecy; both scrambled to their feet and charged after them, the Death Eater in front and Remus hot on his heels, Sirius bringing up the rear, plainly horrorstruck at what he had done.

"Sorry about that Moony!" Sirius yelled.

"Don't worry about it!" Remus shouted gruffly as he wrestled with the Death Eater for his wand.

"Get out of the way, Remus!" Sirius yelled at him, determined to repair the damage.

Remus flung himself sideways as Sirius took his aim again and shouted. "STUPEFY!"

A jet of red light flew right over the Death Eater's shoulder and hit a glass-fronted cabinet on the wall full of variously shaped hour-glasses. The cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart; glass flying everywhere, then sprang back onto the wall, fully mended, then fell down again, and shattered—

Remus heard a shriek and turned to see that the hour-glasses not only hit the ground but Hermione as well. He started running towards her when she spun and disappeared before him. His eyes widen as he now realized why Hermione looked so familiar. She was the girl that turned up at the end of his fifth year and the one he fell in love with.

Remus whipped around to see that Sirius to saw what happened.

"Padfoot!"

Sirius looked awestruck at where Hermione was and then turned to his friend.

"Fuck! That's our 'Mione."

Remus nodded.

Sirius saw that the Death Eater was back on his feet wand in hand.

"No time to think about it now. We have Death Eater ass to kick." And with a grin his was running after the Death Eater into the room with the veil, Remus hot on his heels.

Hermione shrieked as the hour-glasses fell all around her, smashing into a thousand pieces each. And then she was spinning. Or maybe it was the room that was spinning. Whatever it was, the sensation felt so familiar, like she's done something similar to this before. And then her eyes widen in realization, that she felt this sensation of spinning into a different time during her third year when she had the time-turner.

She turned to see Remus look horror struck as he watched her spin. And then he was gone. Everything was gone. Him, Sirius and the Death Eaters they were fighting and the rest of the Order and kids from the DA.

Hermione scrambled to her feet trying to remember the way out of the Department of Mystery's, hoping it was the same from when she was here for the fight. She edged slowly across the room to the door that led to the circular room peaking around to make sure she would not see her past self or the others. If there was any important lesson that she learned from using a time-turner it was not to let yourself seen by your past self.

Hermione walked into the room and waited for it to stop spinning before she chose a random door hoping it was the one she wanted. She sighed in relief. Luck was on her side for now. She hoped it would stay that way 'til she got back to the school and to Dumbledore. Walking along the corridor towards the stairs to the lift she briefly wondered if the thestrals would still be there for her to take one back.

Hermione stopped short of the door to the lift when a female voice coughed, 'hem, hem' behind her. She momentarily wondered how and why Umbridge would be here at the Ministry when she was supposedly trapped in the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts.

As she turned around and watched the woman approach her, she noticed she looked younger then what she looked before she and Harry left her with the centaurs in the forest.

"Miss what do you suppose you are doing down here in the Department of Mystery's? Why you don't look much older than a fifth year at Hogwarts." Umbridge told her in a sweet voice smiling at her.

"Oh, umm. That's because I am. I was just in Potions class when a classmate of mine potion exploded and then I was here." Hermione thought quickly on her feet, hoping that Umbridge would buy her story.

Umbridge seemed to. She nodded and grabbed Hermione's arm leading her into the lift. "Well, let's get you back there then. Don't want anyone to start panicking. And I'll have to have a talk about what sort of Potions Slughorn let's his student brew."

Slughorn? Who was Slughorn? Where was Professor Snape? But she had no time to think about that Umbridge was already leading her to the main entrance hall in the Ministry towards the fire places.

"In you go dear. I'll be right out. Just call out 'Dumbledore's Office' Okay?" Umbridge said in a sickening sweet voice.

Hermione nodded before standing into the fireplace and called out. "Dumbledore's Office!"

She came shooting out the other side into Dumbledore's Office.

"Oh. And who might you be?" Dumbledore questioned her as soon as she was on her feet.

Hermione studied him for a moment. He seemed younger. But not by much, give or take a few years maybe.

"Hermione Granger sir. Don't you remember me?" She was defiantly startled by the fact that the Headmaster did not know who she was. She must be in a totally different time then her normal one.

"No I can't say I do." But he couldn't say much more because Umbridge had arrived.

"Mistress Umbridge. What a pleasant surprise. What do I owe you for this visit?" Dumbledore's face turned into a greeting smile, but Hermione could see that his eyes betrayed him about how he really felt about her. She guessed Dumbledore did not like Umbridge very much in this time either. Whatever time this was.

"Don't think I can say the visit is very pleasant myself Professor Dumbledore." Umbridge told him. "This girl was found in the Department of Mystery's. She told me she was in Potions class when another student's potion exploded and she was suddenly transported there. Now can you tell me what sort of potion you are letting Slughorn teach his students?"

Hermione's eyes caught Dumbledore's. Hoping he could read her thoughts that were letting him know that this wasn't true but she could not know that.

"I gave Horace permission to let his O.W.L students brew the transportation potion for the last day of classes as a fun potion since they've went through so many exams in the past two weeks. We both thought that they deserved a break." Dumbledore told her, his eyes twinkling.

"Well, I thought you were told that every potion was supposed to be approved by the Ministry before you were to allow Slughorn let his students brew them in class." Umbridge sneered.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that Mistress Umbridge; I already had the potion approved by the Minister himself. Now why don't you head back to work so I can deal with him myself and get Miss. Granger here checked out in the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore said standing up to walk her to his fireplace.

Umbridge looked like she did not want to listen to him, but allowed him to help her into the fireplace before yelling out 'Ministry of Magic' and disappearing into the flames.

"I'm sorry Professor. It was the only thing I could think of to say to her." Hermione told him looking worried.

Dumbledore smiled. "It is all right child. I'll have this sorted out in no time. Once I find out who you are." Dumbledore looked at her expectantly.

"Right, of course. Well, my name is Hermione Granger like I said before. I'm a muggle born witch in the fifth year in Gryffindor House."

"Then why do I not recognize you."

"Well, I'm not really sure sir." Hermione admitted. "May you tell me what the date is sir?"

"It is June 26th." Hermione sighed well at least the date was right. Maybe something else was wrong. Maybe he was cursed or poisoned. "Of 1975."

Hermione's eyes widened.

_Well that explains things. __She was sent back in time__. Wait scratch that! Back in time! Twenty years! Oh boy. _

After that last thought Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head and fainted.


	2. Meet the Marauders

**Chapter 2: Meet the Marauders**

"Wonder what her name is."

"Or where she came from."

"Do you know what house she's in?"

"Gryffindor."

"How do you know Moony?"

"Look at her uniform Padfoot."

"Oh."

Hermione shifted in her bed, coming awake slowly, but the boys didn't notice.

"Good observations, Padfoot!"

"Shut up Prongs. You didn't notice them either."

_Padfoot. Prongs. Those are the Marauder's names. _

"Whatever. But if she's in our House, how come we don't recognize her."

"I don't know. All I know is that I have yet to shag her and I have no idea why."

Hermione blanched at that. Harry's godfather wanted to shag her.

"Don't be crude Padfoot."

_"Don't be crude Moony." _

_Moony. That's Professor Lupin. _

"Boys keep it down. Miss. Granger needs her sleep." Shrieked a voice Hermione recognized as Madame Promfrey's.

"Yes Madame Promfrey." Recited the three boys.

Hermione heard them shift their chairs away from her bed.

She finally decided to let Promfrey know she was awake, and opened her eyes.

"Ahhh. Miss. Granger decided to join us in the conscious world have you? Here drink this, it'll bring the swelling down, you took quite a fall when you fainted." Madame Promfrey said, handing her a goblet full of smoking green liquid.

Hermione become suddenly aware of a pain in the back of her head and took the goblet downing its contents only to cough up almost half of it.

"That's disgusting." Hermione choked.

"Well what did you expect? Pumpkin Juice?" Promfrey clucked her tongue checking the bump on the back of her head. "You'll be able to leave here soon, once Professor Dumbledore comes down here to collect you."

Promfrey walked over to the bed beside hers which was occupied by Remus Lupin.

_Must have been a full moon last night_ she thought.

"Now Mr. Lupin drink this and you can take your friends and be on your way." Promfrey shoved another goblet in his hand though not smoking like Hermione's was.

Remus downed it in one gulp and stood up from his bed along with James and Sirius as Promfrey went back into her office.

"The names Sirius Black, Madame." The boys had walked over to her bed instead of leaving the Hospital Wing. "And these are my trusty sidekicks Pathetic and Prefect."

"Excuse me! Pathetic?" James glared at his flirtatious friend.

"Yes pathetic. Because it's pathetic how you're throwing yourself at a girl who wants nothing to do with you when you can have any other girl in the school."

"Pathetic it is to go after the girl of my dreams?"

"My names Remus Lupin." Remus moved his way between his two friends holding his hand out to her.

"Hermione Granger." Shaking it, feeling an electric shock, wondering if he felt it too, by the look on his face he had. "Are they always like this?"

Remus turned his head slightly towards his friends then back to her. "Unfortunately." He threw her a smile.

Hermione let out a slight giggle.

_The younger Remus was cute. Not that the older one wasn't. It was just nice to see him so carefree with his friends. _

"Guys, you're not giving a very good first impression by fighting." Remus scolded his two friends.

"Ahhh you're quite right my dear good friend." Sirius said stepping away from James who had gotten close to him during their argument. "And your name Madame. Surely a creature as beautiful as you has a name."

Hermione blushed. She's never been complimented quite that much.

"Hermione Granger."

"Such a beautiful name. And why haven't I've seen you before?"

"Because….I uhhh. I just transferred here." Hermione thought on her feet.

"Transferred? From where?" Remus asked.

"Oh ummm well actually I was homeschooled by my parents. But you see they…uhh….were killed recently so I have to start coming here as I don't have any other family to take care of me or tutor me." She hoped that would be sufficient enough.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. Do you know who-?" James asked hesitantly not wanting to set her off.

"Death Eaters?" Hermione spat out angrily.

"That's the fourth killing we've heard this year from them." Remus said indulgently sharing looks with his friends.

"I know. This situation is really getting out of hand." Sirius said solemnly.

"Wait, you don't have anywhere to go now?" James asked.

"No. I don't."

"Well, you can stay with me! We have extra rooms. And I'm sure my mom would love to have another female in the house." James told her excitedly. "She's always saying she wished she had a daughter."

"Oh no I wouldn't want to intrude." Hermione said.

"You wouldn't be intruding. We have plenty of room." James told her. "I'll write to mum and dad today and ask but I'm absolutely sure they'll say yes."

"Oh well. Thank you." Hermione was relieved that she now had a place to at least stay the summers until she found a way back to her own time.

James had gotten back to Hermione the day after with a positive response from his mom. With the worry of where she was going to be staying for the summer out of her mind she could freely think about re-taking the O.W.L exams, which Dumbledore said she had to take so that they could place her for next year.

The last two weeks of the year went by quick than she had thought they would. But it was possibly, because of the studying and testing she had done, and because when she was not busy with O.W.L's the marauders did not leave her alone. She was thankful for their friendship and Remus introduced her to Lily Evans, Harry's mother, who she quickly found out James was madly in love with but she refused him.

Hermione got on the Hogwarts Express with everyone else, as normal, and chose to sit with the marauders even though Lily offered her a seat with her and her friends. She and Remus took a corner and discussed the exams they had taken and wondering which classes they would continue next year for their desired career choice. When they talked about careers Remus seemed crestfallen because of him being a werewolf, but he did not share that with her and did not know that she already knew that about him.


	3. Summer at the Potter's

Chapter 3: Summer at the Potter's

It's been just over a month since Hermione left her time and a week and a half since coming to the Potter's home. She's settled in so far and really got to know James with all the time they've spent together. They were lounging outside in shorts and tank top, no shirt for James, asking each other questions to continue to get to know the other.

"Ummm, favorite activity?" Hermione asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Qudditch of course. Yours?" James answered.

"Reading." Hermione smiled over at him.

James shook his head. "You and Moony really do have a lot in common." Hermione laughed, her face growing red. James took notice to this. "You like him!"

"What?" Hermione asked surprised sitting up.

"You like Remus don't you?" James inquired.

"What? No. Why do think that?" Hermione tried to lie.

"You do! Don't hide it." James teased her.

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione asked.

"Nah. I doubt Remus knows, though he is oblivious when it comes to girls." James laughed along with Hermione.

They both looked towards the house when a loud knock on the front door cracked through the house to the backyard. They heard Mrs. Potter go and answer it and call James inside. Hermione followed him.

When they got the living room they saw Sirius standing there with his trunk and Mrs. Potter.

"Padfoot! What are you doing here?" James exclaimed going over to hug his best friend. Hermione followed suit and hugged him as well.

"I left my parents place for good." Sirius said in a monotone.

"What?" James looked worried. "What happened?"

"You can stay here as long as you need Sirius." Mrs. Potter told him.

"Thanks Mrs. Potter." Sirius gave her a weak smile.

Mrs. Potter walked out of the room into the kitchen to fix dinner.

James led the two up the stairs to his bedroom. Sirius and Hermione sat on his bed while James pulled a chair over and sat on it backwards.

"What happened, Sirius?" Hermione inquired gently, taking his hand in both of hers.

"I've just had the last straw with them. You know?" Sirius told them. James nodded and Hermione looked sympathetic. "I'm just tired of them treating me like shit, because I'm friends with Lily." He shook his head in anger. "They found out about-" Sirius stopped in mid-sentence.

"About what Sirius?" Hermione questioned him. Sirius looked at her than at James.

"That I dated a werewolf last year." Sirius said looking at James.

Hermione understood even though he did not want her to. His parents found out he was friends with a werewolf, Remus Lupin. But she didn't tell them that she knew. She wasn't supposed to know.

"Well you know you're always welcomed to crash here for as long as you want, Padfoot!" James told him.

"It'll be like a really long sleepover." Hermione said, smiling at him.

Sirius smiled back. "Thanks you two." He gave Hermione a one armed hug and shook James' hand.

The next morning came earlier than any of the three teenagers wanted it too. No matter how late they wanted to sleep in Mrs. Potter was yelling up the stairs for them to come down for breakfast at eight.

"Why are we getting up at this hour?" James complained as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Your father is at work and I just got called in too." She told her son, as she laid plates full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon for the three of them. "Now you three best behave while no one is here with you. See you in the evening." Mrs. Potter stepped into the green flames in the fireplace and disappeared.

James and Sirius started wolfing down their breakfast while Hermione ate slowly and looked curiously at the fireplace.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Sirius asked her through mouthfuls of food.

"I didn't know your mom worked, James." Hermione said as she looked back over to the boys and ate more.

"Oh, yeah only when they really need help. She works at Saint Mungos, a healer." James told her.

"Oh! I thought about becoming a healer, but I don't think it's the career for me." Hermione had informed them.

"You could work for me." Sirius said as he winked at her.

Hermione tried to look stern but ended up smiling at him while James shook his head.

Green flames appeared in the fireplace again. "Guess she's coming back early and they didn't need her." James said. But it wasn't Mrs. Potter who came out it was Remus Lupin.

Hermione took a large gulp of air when she saw him. She still could not believe how handsome the young Remus was. He looked even more handsome in jeans and a tee shirt instead of the Hogwarts uniforms and robes. And as he stepped out of the fireplace he wore a smirk on his face that showed his cute dimples that Hermione never saw on the older Remus from her time.

"What's up Moony! Want some breakfast?" Sirius greeted is friend.

"Not if you made it." Remus retorted.

"Hey I'm a good cook!" Sirius looked disgruntled as he leaned down closer to his plate.

"So what brings you here Moony?" James asked him.

"You guys. It's boring at my house when both my parents are at work and I don't have friends who are always sleeping over at my house." Remus told them.

"I don't always have friends sleeping over." James argued.

"Every time I come over here to see you Sirius is here. And now you have Hermione living here as well." Remus argued back.

James shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat as Remus took a seat next to Hermione and started piling food onto a plate for himself.

"Did you read over the section of Advanced Transfiguration I had told you about, Remus?" Hermione had asked when she finished her breakfast and stood to rinse her plate off in the sink.

"I did actually and that is sort of what has me here I wanted to discuss it a bit with you and not through letters." Remus told her.

"Wait!" Sirius shouted and everyone looked at him. "You lied to us. You said it wasn't Remus you were owling last night." Sirius gave her puppy dog eyes.

"The sad eyes are not going to work. And I was kidding I thought you knew. James did." Hermione said.

Sirius looked over to his messy haired friend who nodded as he too stood to take his plate to the sink. Sirius' face fell even more, while Hermione laughed softly at him and ruffled his hair a bit.

"I'll be up in my room, Remus." Hermione told him. "It's the guest bedroom." She walked up stairs disappearing when she hit the fifth step.

"So you jealous yet fuzzy?" Sirius smirked at Remus.

"And why would I be jealous mutt?" Remus retorted as he stood up to rinse his dish in the sink.

"Because we get to see that ass every day." Sirius winked. Remus shook his head and waved at him as he walked upstairs. Remus walked down the hall, passing James bedroom and came to the door of the Potter's guest bedroom and knocked.

Hermione opened the door and smiled at Remus, making him go weak at the knees. She gestured for him to come inside the room and as he slid passed her; he took a deep breath, smelling parchment and ink and smiled to himself thinking that must be how he smells to his friends after studying all day.

"So, how has it been staying with the Potter's?" Remus asked her.

"Really great actually, they've been so accepting of me. Almost adopting as their daughter." Hermione told him smiling. "James is almost like that annoying brother too." Remus laughed along with her.

"James is a great friend even if he comes off as a prick sometimes." Remus explained. Hermione nodded in agreement.


	4. School in a New Time

Chapter 4: School in a Different Time

Hermione spent the majority of the rest of the summer with James and Sirius and Remus, when he came over. She was overly grateful for the Potter's allowing her to stay with them as she had no idea where she would have gone otherwise. She assumed she would have stayed somewhere at Hogwarts and even though the idea of being in the library by herself seemed great, she didn't know if she wanted to spend the entire summer there and alone.

The Potter's, Sirius and Hermione arrived at King's Cross the morning of September first, the three teens were looking for their sandy haired friend. Hermione was the first one to spot him, pointing Remus out to the other two and waving at him from across the station. The three teens bid the Potter's goodbye before running to meet up with Remus who had already said his goodbyes to his parents.

"Hey guys!" Remus greeted his friends with a smile, leaning down to give Hermione a tight hug.

"Moony! Haven't seen Wormtail yet have you?" James asked him.

"No I haven't." Remus said. He gave Hermione a strange look when he felt her tense up in his embrace.

"Hmmm. Guess he'll meet up with us on the train." James shrugged and led the group onto the train and found an empty compartment. Remus left as soon as they settled, to go do prefect duties.

"If I can lure James out of the compartment do you want to get freaky?" Sirius winked at Hermione while James glared at him.

"No." Hermione stated in a monotone voice as she pulled out a book and hid behind it, reading.

Sirius looked off put as James laughed at him, starting a game of Exploding Snap with him.

Remus came back a little bit more than half an hour later with Lily along, discussing prefect matters that sounded vaguely familiar to Hermione. Remus opened the compartment door and looked straight at Hermione.

"Lily, this is Hermione, who I've been telling you about. Hermione this is my friend Lily and fellow prefect of Gryffindor House." Remus introduced the two girls as they shook hands.

"And my future girlfriend, or present if she accept my hand in courtship." James said as he smiled at Lily.

"Don't even think about it Potter." Lily threatened, her emerald eyes glared at him.

"You look particularly beautiful when you are angry Lily, dear." James awed. Sirius and Remus shook their heads at him while Hermione smiled, thinking it was endearing.

"It was nice to meet you Hermione, but I have to go now." Lily walked out of the compartment and closed the door tight.

The hours rolled by along with the scenery outside as Sirius and James continued to play exploding snap and Remus and Hermione read throughout the trip. Soon the light outside disappeared and Remus informed them that they should change because they would be arriving very shortly. Hermione had to straighten both James and Sirius' ties though before they exited the train to get onto the carriages to take them up to the castle.

The older students sat in the great hall talking amongst themselves before quieting when Professor McGonagall came through the doors with the first years. One by one each of them were sorted into their house, each house cheering when they received a new member to their family. After the last one was sorted, Professor McGonagall took the stool and the sorting hat away and Professor Dumbledore stood up to talk to the students.

"Welcome returning and new students!" He shouted to them smiling. "Before we get too befuddled by our feast I like to say a few words. First off let us introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Upham!" An average height man, with short brown hair in his low thirties, stood up to acknowledge the clapping. "Secondly the Forbidden Forest is as always forbidden; hopefully some of our older students know this by now." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled over to the marauders. "And lastly we have a new student joining us this year, Hermione Granger, who is a sixth year has been sorted this summer into Gryffindor!" Whispers flew through the hall at this information. "And now let us eat!"

News of a new student arriving in the middle of their schooling was forgotten when food appeared on the tables in front of them and they began to dig in for the evening. The marauders had sat themselves at one end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the head table, semi-excluded of everyone else, but still close enough that James could stare at Lily when he wanted too. They had also found Peter Pettigrew, the fourth marauder on the way into the hall and introduced him and Hermione. He was seated next to James across the table from the other three.

"So when do we get our schedules for the year?" Hermione asked the group of boys. James and Sirius rolled their eyes and continued to stuff their faces with the food in front of them.

Remus silently laughed at his friends and turned towards Hermione, "We receive them tomorrow morning, the first day of classes, and from our head of houses, so for us that's Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Remus, at least you're helpful." Hermione glared playfully at the other two. James shrugged while Sirius pouted and snuggled into Hermione to win her back. Hermione giggled and patted his head.

"I just don't care when we get our classes. I'm just happy that we get free periods this year." James exclaimed, while Sirius nodded in agreement and reached over the table to give him a high five.

"Speak for yourselves!" Came an indigent voice Hermione looked up and saw Lily Evans had stood up and walked over to join them.

"Evening Lily, want to go for a midnight stroll tonight?" James asked her dreamily.

"Absolutely not, Potter! Classes start tomorrow!"

"So, how about over the weekend then? We won't have classes at that time." James said hopefully.

Lily sighed and ignored his question. "Remus, are we letting the fifth year prefects guide the first years to the dorm?"

"Yes, that's what they did last year so I figured we do that too. Should we let Oliver and Megan know that?" Remus told her.

"I'll let them know on my way out, I'm headed to bed now, haven't slept much the past few days. Thanks, Remus." Lily bid the group goodnight and walked away.

"None of you heard her say no to the last question right?" James asked. "Like, there's still a possibility for that happening this weekend."

Hermione shook her head at him and started to stand up from the table.

"Where you going, luv?" Sirius asked.

"To bed. Lily's right classes are tomorrow and I want to get a good night's sleep." Hermione told him.

"I'll come with you." Remus stood up too. "You guys staying or coming?" He asked the other three.

"Nah. I'm still hungry." Sirius said, James and Peter nodding in agreement.

Hermione and Remus bid them good night and walked out of the great hall together, heading for the Gryffindor common room. They walked in silence until Hermione could not take it anymore and asked Remus what classes he was hoping to continue at NEWT level.

"Well, I'm able to continue taking all of them, because of how well I did on my OWL's, but I'm not sure which ones I really want to continue. I know I'm dropping Divinations, sorry to James and Sirius who want to continue with it but-"

"It's absolutely rubbish. No one in their right mind would think it's actually useful." Hermione interrupted him and went on a rant, remembering her third year in that class.

"Exactly! And that's what I keep trying to tell James and Sirius but they won't hear any of it. They think it'll be an easy class." Remus sounded exasperated. Hermione smiled at him, knowing she felt the same way with Harry and Ron. She really did miss them, but in the little time that she has been back in time, she has grown to love Sirius, James, and Remus as much as she has, still does, Harry and Ron.

"Wattlebird."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione looked confused at Remus.

"That's the password." Remus told her amused, letting her walk in first."

"Oh, right, I knew that." Hermione blushed, as Remus laughed softly at her.

Remus looked at her longer then was not suspicious, shuffling his feet not knowing what to say or why he was suddenly nervous.

"I guess, I'm just going to go to bed." Hermione said, slowly inching her way to the stairs, not really wanting to go.

"Yeah, me too." Remus said not wanting to go either but they both had classes starting tomorrow. "Goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Remus." Hermione reached up to give him a hug and while pulling away Remus kissed her quickly on the lips. They both looked wide eyed at each other before Hermione turned away and ran upstairs to bed.

As soon as Remus heard the door closed he let out a small frustrated yell. He had no idea what he was thinking, kissing Hermione out of the blue like that. Of course she wouldn't have liked him that way; she's way too beautiful for him. Sirius would have a better chance at her then he would.

Little did he know though, was Hermione was up in the girls room talking with Lily about what just happened, thinking she was not good enough for him either. Lily was trying to let her know that they would be good for each other but at the same time, she didn't know if Hermione would freak out about Remus' werewolf part.

Hermione knew about Remus being a werewolf and that didn't matter in the future, nor now in the past. What she was worried about was getting attached to the people here, which she already has, and then being forced back into her own time. Hermione decided she was going to talk to Dumbledore about this tomorrow when she was free. Eventually she fell asleep dreaming of kissing the young Remus and Harry and Ron being mad at her and the older Remus disgusted.


	5. Landing a Date

So this took so long guys, been extremely busy with school work. Hopefully once finals are done for summer I'll be able to spit out lots of chapters for you!

**Chapter 5: Landing a Date**

Hermione had been attending classes in the past for almost two months now and it was nearing Halloween, which meant a visit to Hogsmeade for all third years and above. Neither Remus nor Hermione had mentioned the kiss that happened on the first night back to Hogwarts and to both of their surprises it didn't make anything awkward between them.

Hermione had talked to Dumbledore about the relationships she was going to make in the past and he encouraged her to make close friends and find love. His reasoning was that he did not see how she was going to be able to make it back to her own time. While this idea made her sad, she was more frustrated with the fact that she knew Remus liked her, from James, and observations now, but he was not anywhere closer to making a move. She was hopping that he would ask her out to Hogsmeade for the coming weekend, but so far it was to no luck and it was already Thursday, he had two days before she made her move.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating her breakfast, while reading up on athrimacy for today's lesson. She was waiting for the boys to get up and out of bed, but knew they wouldn't show for at least another fifteen minutes, so it was to her surprise when not only Remus, but James and Sirius, made it into the great hall as she was helping herself to some eggs.

"Morning boys." Hermione greeted them as they sat down, Sirius next to her and the other two across the table.

"Good morning, luv. You look wonderful as ever. Did you do something different?" Sirius winked at her, before piling food onto his plate.

"Nothing different than usual. Same black skirt and sweater with tie as every other day." Hermione told him, with a smile.

"You know, I always thought girls she get their skirts trimmed a bit." Sirius smirked.

"How much is a bit, Padfoot?" James laughed at his friend.

"Oh you know, until I can get a good view at their-" Sirius was cut off by Hermione's hand whipping up to covers his mouth.

"Now really. Do you need to be so vile?" Hermione scolded him. Sirius shrugged his shoulders while he mumbled something into her hand. She removed her hand from his mouth and asked him to repeat.

"Sorry, luv." Sirius said, with a slight pout as Hermione just shook her head.

"Hogsmeade's this weekend." James said to change the subject. "Do you think Lily would say yes to me this time?" He looked down the table, longingly at the said red-head.

"Maybe, James." Hermione started. "But it doesn't hurt to try, and ask her, you never know she might really like you back." Hermione glanced over to Remus and looked him in the eye for about a second before looking away. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that he turned red and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"You think she might?" James asked excitedly.

"Yes. But don't try to sweet talk her or use cheesy pick-up lines. Just be honest with her." Hermione told him. James thanked her and hugged her hard before heading down the table. "Well, boys I'm headed to class. I'll see you in about an hour in potions." She grabbed her bag and walked out of the great hall. As she did she passed James and Lily and heard them talking, without the latter telling him to go away and she smiled at this.

An hour later Hermione sat at her potions station with Remus, while James and Sirius were seated at the station in front of them. Remus had thought none stop about what she told James at breakfast and how she looked at him as she said. Maybe she was telling him that she liked him too, but didn't think that was possible.

"So, Hermione, this weekend is Hogsmeade as you know. I was thinking about taking a look at the bookstore. Would you want to join me?" Remus had asked, hoping he didn't sound too nervous.

"Yeah, that'll be great. I'll meet you there at some point then." Hermione responded, knowing he was trying to ask her out for the full day and wasn't letting him off that easy.

Remus' face fell a little and went to ask her again, to make it clearer, but Slughorn had just walked in and was starting class before he got the chance.

Remus had been trying all day to get Hermione by herself so he could ask her to Hogsmeade, without anyone over hearing and making it into a big deal, like he knew Sirius and James would. They found out later that evening that Lily had agreed to meet James the Three Broomsticks during lunch time and then spend the rest of the afternoon with him. Remus was thinking about how lucky James was when he bumped into Hermione in the library, while he was searching for a book to write his potions essay.

"Oh hey, Remus. Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going, too involved with my work I guess." Hermione smiled sweetly at him, and Remus felt his knees almost buckle.

"It's okay. I was actually looking for you. I wanted to ask you something, clarify, really." Remus started to tell her, while he looked questionably at the books she had in her arms about time and time travel.

"Oh well, could you talk to me later I'm actually in the middle of something." Hermione stammered. "I'll talk to you later, Remus, I'm sorry." And with that Hermione left the Library swiftly.

Remus stared as she walked away from him in a manner he knew too well. It was the way Sirius or James walked away from people they were hiding things from. What could Hermione possibly be doing that she didn't want him to know about? Was she hiding something dark from them? He threw that idea out of his mind, knowing full well that could not be, not when her parents were killed by death eaters.

The next time that Remus saw Hermione was much later that night, nearing midnight, in the common room when he came back from prefect duties. She was curled up on the chair near the fire, which was going down, reading a thick text book that he saw her take from the library earlier that day.

"You're up late." Remus remarked as he got close to her and saw her visible jump at the sound of his voice. "Sorry."

"No it's alright; I guess I was just so deep into my book I didn't hear you come in." Hermione said, sitting up and closing her book. "How were prefect duties?"

"Boring as usual." Remus sighed sitting down on the floor, leaning against the chair. "Found McNair snogging Doreen in the empty transfiguration classroom on the first floor."

"Katie Doreen?" Hermione questioned, her eyebrows scrunched as she ran her fingers through Remus' hair absently. "From Ravenclaw?"

"The one and only." Remus replied leaning into her hand.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Hermione reading and running her hand through Remus' hair, while he just sat there thinking.

"Hermione, I was wondering if we can finally talk about what I wanted to with you earlier today when I saw you in the library?" Remus asked her while leaning more into her hand, which continued to rub his head through his hair. Hermione hummed, signifying him to continue. "During potions when I asked if you wanted to check out the bookstore, I was actually hoping we spent the entire day together, as in a date." Remus told her nervously.

"I know." Hermione whispered.

"What?" Remus sat up and turned around to look at her. "You know."

Hermione sighed and closed her book, looking Remus in the eye. "Yes I know. I knew when you asked me in potions class what you actually meant."

"But then why didn't you-" Remus stopped talking to look at her for a second. "Do you not want to go on a date with me?" Remus looked disheartened.

"No that's not it at all." Hermione sat up and took his hands in hers. "I was playing hard to get, so to speak, to see if you actually liked me and to see how hard you would work to ask me out." Remus looked at her with his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "It was silly really and not even my idea. You see James and Sirius thought-."

"Say no more Hermione." Remus interrupted her, a smile on his face. "When you mention James and Sirius' names you need to explain no more about anything peculiar." Remus chuckled as he watched her relax and smile. He then recalled her behavior when he ran into her in the library earlier today. "So earlier today, when you said you were busy, that was you going off what James and Sirius were telling you to do?"

Hermione hesitated before answering. "No, I actually was busy. I was in the middle of some research and didn't want to be distracted. I'm sorry, Remus." Her face went from cheery to seriousness in a matter of seconds.

"Don't be sorry, Hermione. I never would want to distract you if you're in the middle of something important." Remus told her. "What class were you researching for?"

"Oh! Um, no class really. Just for my own pleasure and independent study actually." Hermione told him.

Remus looked more confused than he was all day. "What are you researching on your own?" Hermione didn't answer him, but looked down at the book in her lap. His eyes followed hers. "Time travel? But why are you studying about time travel?"

"Remus, I can't tell you." Hermione said. "I wish I could but I really can't." Hermione's eyes pleaded with his for him to believe her. Remus nodded, letting her get away with not telling him this time, but if it came up again he wanted to know. "I'm sorry, Remus, but I am exhausted and I think I'm going to head up to bed." She smiled at him before landing a kiss on his head and walking up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Remus sat there only a few minutes longer after she left, thinking about why she was studying time travel and why she couldn't tell him why. Hermione had suddenly come into his life and the marauders lives at the end of last year, claiming that she was home schooled and her parents were recently killed by Death Eaters. He didn't doubt her, many people were losing their family members to Voldemorts cause, but there was usually a reason why he wanted them dead. Neither of the boys had bothered to ask her why the Death Eaters went after her family.

All of this laid on Remus' mind as he slowly stood up and joined his friends up in the boys dormitory, where he found James and Sirius still wide awake and arguing.

"Prongs, I cannot believe it. She simply couldn't have said yes to you after all these years of denying you." Sirius told his messy haired friend. Remus smiled at their fight. Sirius obviously didn't believe James when he said that Lily agreed to go on a date with him.

"Padfoot, James is telling the truth. Lily told me during arithmacy class today." Remus grinned at James who was smirking triumphantly at their friend who looked dumbfounded.

"How? How in merlin's pants did you get Red to say yes to you?" Sirius was laughing.

"Easy my dear friend. Pure charm and wit." James smiled as Sirius shook his head and Remus shoved James' down onto his bed.

**Chapter 6: **


	6. Surviving the Date

Sorry this is late updating, it is very much overdue. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I take criticism.

**Chapter 6: Surviving the Date**

Saturday morning came quickly for Hermione, whose nerves were finally getting to her, as she raced around the dorm room looking for the best outfit to wear for her date with Remus in Hogsmeade. She already put on three different outfits and ripped them off as soon as she saw herself in the mirror. Lily, who was already dressed brown skirt with black tights and a green turtleneck sweater, was leaning against her four-poster bed with her arms crossed getting impatient.

"I thought the first outfit you had on was fine!" Lily sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I thought it was too low key for a date." Hermione huffed; picking up a blue sweater and throwing it back down. "I might as well go like this." She threw her hands up in frustration.

"I'm pretty sure you'll be cold." Lily raised her eyebrows. Hermione was standing in the middle of a pile of clothes wearing just her knickers and bra, which were black and red respectively.

Hermione let out a long sigh before tugging on her dark blue jeans and her black high top converses. "You still need a shirt." Lily suggested.

"I'm getting there!" Hermione snapped, as Lily put her hands up in defense. She was searching through her pile of blouses again, throwing one away after the other before she decided on red V-neck and shoving it on over her head. "There I'm ready."

"Took you long enough." Lily said, grabbing her hand and tugging her downstairs before she could change her mind and outfit again.

They got to the common room to find all but Peter waiting there for them. James noticed them first, standing up and smiling at them. "What took you guys so long? We almost thought you snuck out without us." He joked.

"Princess took forever getting dressed." Lily told them, pointing to Hermione who had walked over to Remus, smiling shyly.

"Funny, we could say the same for our princess." James said stealing a glance at Sirius, who yelled out 'hey' and glared at his best friend. "Are we all ready to go then?"

"I think so." Lily said. "Unless, Hermione, you want to change one last time?" Lily smirked at her friend, who glared back.

The group walked down to the front doors and got checked out by Mr. Filch who gave a not so unnecessarily extra sniff at James and Sirius. They parted ways at the entrance of Hogsmeade, the boys going for Zonkos and the girls headed for Honeydukes, agreeing to meet back up again at the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

Hermione's senses were engulfed by the different kinds of sweets in the shop as soon as she opened the door. She smiled remembering her first visit to the shop with Ron and how Harry had sneaked up on them under is cloak. Lily pulled her out of memory lane when she grabbed her arm dragging her over to the chocolate section.

"I'm a complete girl when it comes to chocolate." Lily told her, browsing the different kinds. "I'll eat everything that has chocolate on it. Remus is the same way." Hermione smiled, recalling the older Remus was the same way.

Hermione looked over them quickly, trying to find the bar she wanted, grabbing it quickly when she spotted it.

"Honeydukes best dark chocolate? That's Remus' favorite!" Lily said offhandedly. Hermione smiled, already knowing this. "Ah there it is!" Lily exclaimed, reaching for the chocoballs, barely able to get it in her hand.

The girls paid for their treats and headed outside one the busy street, filled with students, mostly eager third years, visiting for the first time. Lily suggested they head over to the Three Broomsticks to get away from the crowd outside and to grab a table for lunch with the boys.

Entering the Pub, Hermione spotted an empty table near the side of the dining area by a window. She indicated that she would go grab it while Lily went and ordered two butterbeers for them.

"Look who I found." Hermione turned towards Lily who was coming over to the table with James and Remus following close behind, each with their own drinks. Hermione smiled at the latter, who returned it with a shy one.

"Where's Sirius?" Hermione questioned, as Remus sat next to her and Lily and James sat across from them.

James mockingly looked at his wrist where a watch would be. "Right about now, probably in Mary." He looked over to Remus who nodded in an agreement.

"Mary? Again?" Lily sighed. "She told me that the last time she hooked up with him she was done."

"And how many times as she told you that?" James questioned her, with knowing smile.

"I don't think any of us can count that high." Remus joked.

"I'm sorry but which one is Mary again?" Hermione asked, still trying to learn everyone's names that she didn't know from the future.

"The blonde one." James told her, but she still looked confused.

"Sam's blonde too." Lily retorted. "She's got nice boobs."

"So does Sam." Remus commented. James smirked at his friend. "She's in our advanced defense class."

"So is Sam." James said. He thought for a minute and then grinned. "She flirted with Remus on Tuesday."

"Oh that girl!" Hermione finally remembered. The memory of getting jealous when she saw a pretty blonde girl with big boobs flirting with Remus came back to haunt her. "Yeah I don't like her."

"Because she flirted with Remus?" James flashed a knowing smile at her.

Hermione glanced at Remus for a second, who was grinning broadly, and stated, "Yeah pretty much." They group shared a laugh.

The group finally ordered their food and quietly chatted while they ate their lunch, more focused on the food in front of them. When they were finished they split ways, James and Lily heading towards the bookstore and Remus and Hermione walked towards the Shrieking Shack.

They stood there in silence before Hermione remembered, "Oh! I forgot I got you this at the candy shop." Hermione pulled out the candy bar and handed it to him.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Remus said sheepishly, looking downwards. "Dark chocolate! That's my favorite. How did you know?" Remus smiled at her.

"Let's just say I'm very intuitive." Hermione grinned. Remus thanked her again and leaned down to kiss her tentatively. Hermione reached her hands up to hold onto his face as she deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding along his lips.

James and Sirius were sitting on the latter's bed discussing qudditch techniques to use in the upcoming match against slytherins when Remus opened the door and seemed to glide into the room and had a grin on his face while he dressed for bed.

"And where have you been?" James stood up, arms crossed over his chest.

"Out." Remus said absentmindedly as he pulled down the covers of his bed.

"Out?" Sirius too stood up, hands on hips. "Out where?"

"Just out." Remus let out a long breath.

"Do you realize how late it is, Mister?" James mockingly yelled at his friend, who came out of his daze and looked confused.

"Your mother and I were concerned and worried." Sirius reprimanded.

"You could have been killed or eaten." James said worriedly. Remus stared at his friends before bursting out laughing.

"I'm sorry I can't take you two seriously." Remus breathed out, still laughing.

"Yeah it was worth a try." James shrugged. "Why was I the mom again?" He looked towards Sirius.

"Because I've banged more women than you." Sirius said nonchalantly, while sitting back on his bed. James rolled his eyes before getting into his own bed.

Remus lay down and stared at the ceiling as he thought about the wonderful first date he had with Hermione and the kisses they shared at the end of it. It was beginning to look up for him and he was hoping that nothing would get in the way of his new found happiness.


End file.
